Starbucks Moment
by pinklemons12
Summary: Will decides to take a chance with Emma. A snowy moment between the two of them. Oneshot.


Will/Emma OneShot.

What you should know before you read: Will's divorced from Terri was finalized a year ago. He is 27 years old. Emma is 26 and broke up with Ken about 8 months ago.

_**The high-school, 8:23 am. **_

Will walked to Emma's office, his shoes squeaking along the empty hallways, coat in hand. He loved having his free-period in the first part of the morning. This allowed him to get coffee with Emma and start his day right. He hadn't told her yet that he's been in love with her for about a year and half. After he found out that Terri wasn't pregnant, he no longer felt he could trust her. Divorce was the only answer that suited them both. He was single for the first time since high school, but there was someone always on his mind; Emma.

Emma was looking over some files, sorting them into order of importance before getting in deeper. She was just finishing up when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Emma sat up a little straighter in her chair, smoothing the front of her blue silk blouse. She knew that Will would come up and ask if she wanted to get some coffee, which she never refused.

"Morning, Emma." Will entered the room with a smile on his face. "We still on for coffee this morning? Maybe we could go get Starbucks across the street today. It is Friday, let's splurge." Will took the files from Emma's hands and put them down on her desk, straightening them himself.

"Alright, that sounds great." Emma smiled as she stood up. She grabbed her coat from the hook.

"Here, let me help you." Will took the coat from her hands and held it out so she could slid into it. He grabbed her scarf from the nearby chair and placed it gently around her neck.

"Thanks, Will." Emma looked up at him from under her eyelashes. She just wished that Will would ask her out already. She wanted to let him recover from his particularly nasty divorce, but she could tell he liked her too. She tried to give every signal that said, 'Yes, its okay. Ask me." But she didn't want to be pushy.

Will pulled his coat on and opened the door, guiding Emma out. They talked about how cold the weather was, even for Ohio, Glee club, Sue's constant antics as they walked to the nearby Starbucks. Will held the door open for Emma and they entered the toasty coffee-house. They ordered their regulars and as Emma pulled out her wallet, Will stopped her.

"My treat, Emma." Will smiled at her, winking just the slightest bit. He was still nervous about asking her out. He didn't want her to think that she was his rebound from Terri. He wanted to take things slow with Emma; he wanted her to know how much she meant to him.

Emma blushed at the gesture. "Thanks, Will. That's sweet." She walked to a corner booth and sat on one side. Will grabbed the drinks as they called his name and went to sit with Emma. He sat opposite her, placing her order in front of her. Emma took a sip. "This is just want I needed on a day like today. It really looks like it's gonna snow out there." Will took a look out the window.

"Yeah, it sure does. Maybe school will let out early." Will sounded a bit like a student just then, eager for an early release day. They were rare, but still wished for. A secret that most students didn't know is that teacher wish for snow days as much, or more, than the students themselves.

Will and Emma chatted pleasantly for awhile before Will looked at his watch. 8: 54. They had to hurry back to school if Will was going to make his 9:10 Spanish class. "Emma, we gotta hurry." Emma finished her coffee and grabbed her bag. Will tipped the barista on the way out and lead Emma out the door. As they finished pulling on coats and scarves, a light snow began to fall, clinging to Emma's hair. Will looked at her, slowly becoming covered in snow, and her nose red from the cold. He decided that he couldn't resist any longer. He took one stride towards her and gathered her in his arms.

"Will. What are you doing?" Emma looked surprised, but put her arms around him.

"This." Will hesitated for only a moment, almost to see how he would be received. He pressed his lips against hers the snow falling gently around them. Will broke off the brief kiss and looked into Emma's eyes. Eager for more, Emma moved back into his arms and kissed him again. This time, neither one of them broke it off until they had to gasp for breath. Will was wrapped up in the moment until he remember where he was and where he was supposed to be. He glanced at his watch and then back at Emma. "It's 9:02." Emma nodded and took his hand in his. "This is gonna be our place, isn't it?" Will smiled down at her, squeezing her hand.

"Absolutely." Emma blushed and looked up at him. The snow had started to accumulate quickly, so when they got back to school their coats and hair were covered. Will walked Emma back to her office and on his way out glanced back.

"Emma, I know this may sound juvenile and corny. But… will you go steady with me?" Will looked expectantly at her.

"I'm not sure… Johnny from second period sorta asked me out yesterday." Emma walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh? Well, I think I might have to do something about that." Will lifted her onto the tops of his feet and kissed her gently.

"Will!" Emma laughed, "You're gonna be late."

"Ah, that's okay. Spanish is a dying language anyway, according to Sue." Will laughed with Emma and gave her another quick kiss. He was almost out the door when Emma called him back.

"Will? Yes, of course, I would love to go out with you." Emma winked and shut the office door. She sank into the chair behind the desk. She smiled, "What a good morning."


End file.
